Getting Reacquainted
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: Next in the series, Reid solves the case, shows that he can dance and where he learned to flirt. Some sexual humor and innuendos. Edited


So. I apologize for the long wait, but my life is going to be hella busy for the next three weeks. I am on the Nationals Speech team for my college and as such, will be attending Nationals in New York! Hella excited, but have so much preparing to do! Plus, school sucks. Anyway, this is next in the "absence makes the heart" series, picking up right where we left off in "Return of Spencer Reid". I have changed some things, like them going to a bar instead of a restuarant, things like that. I worked really hard on this, so please review and let me know what you think.

As a side note, I am so happy that they didn't kill Emily! She is one of my favorite characters and I was terrified that they were going to kill her off for like the whole week leading up the episode. I will admit, they had me going up until the last ten minutes. Poor Reid! My heart broke for the guy. However, am I the only one who thinks that he's gonna pissed as hell with JJ when Emily comes back and he finds out that she knew that Emily wasn't dead and had the balls to comfort him? Is that just me? It's just me, huh? Ah, well.

Anyway, I do not own Criminal Minds. Or the one small referrence to Kesha, and her terribly catchy songs. Piece of advice, when reading the dance scene, listen to Alicia Keys "Fallin'". It'll make sense, I swear, so enjoy!

**Hopefully, I got all the mistakes and spelling errors taken care of. Enjoy**

* * *

It was close to three-forty five in the morning when Derek Morgan heard a knock on his door. He looked over at Aaron Hotchner, who had been tossing and turning all night, missing his wife's warm body next to him. Morgan threw back the covers and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled sleepily at his best friend.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Morning, my love." Penelope Garcia beamed.

"Thought you were coming later, princess." Morgan yawned, ushering her in and sitting on the bed.

"Caught a red-eye. I couldn't wait any longer." She confessed. Morgan grinned.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh."

She chuckled, patting his cheek. "More like the good doctor, stud muffin." He pouted before yawning again.

"Back to bed, handsome. Fill me in in the morning." Garcia said, gesturing towards the bed. She put her bag to the side before going into the bathroom to change. Morgan had just gotten comfortable when there was another knock on his door. He groaned, but before he could roll over, Hotch was up and throwing open the door, recognizing the knock.

Emily Prentiss stood there and said with a pout, "I'm cold and Reid and JJ made me miss you." Hotch nodded sympathetically, taking her hand and walking back towards the bed, his wife following him.

"Oh, it's a party." Garcia joked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Garcia," Emily greeted with a smile.

"Full room." Morgan commented.

"It's one night." Emily argued, already making herself comfortable in her husband's bed. Hotch turned off the lamp on his side and crawled in next to Emily. "See you guys in the morning." Garcia said, settling down next to Morgan.

* * *

It was an odd moment for Spencer Reid. While it was far from the first time he had woken up in a hotel room, the fact that he wasn't alone in the bed was new. For the last two months, he had been staying in small, off the beaten path motels, sometimes with a roommate. Opening his eyes to a nice hotel room and arms full of Jennifer Jareau was a bit of a surreal moment. One he quickly got over when she started to stir. She stretched and rolled over onto her other side, burying her face in his warm chest. She was rubbing his side softly when she stopped and pulled back slowly. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Hi," he greeted softly, pushing her hair away from her face. She reached up and touched his face.

"I thought it was all a dream," she admitted sleepily.

He chuckled, "Nope. I'm here."

She smiled and kissed him. He pulled her closer to his body, holding her tight as he deepened the kiss. A pounding in the door make him groan and pull away. "Seriously?" JJ giggled and nudged him. "Go get the door, it's probably Morgan." He pushed the covers back and sat up, clad only in red superman boxers." Looks like we chased Emily away." He commented, getting up and walking to the door.

If he had known who was on the other side, he would've braced himself. When he opened the door, he heard a loud squeal before he found himself with an armful of Penelope Garcia.

"Oh, Reid! Welcome home, baby boy!" She cheered happily, waking up the entire floor. Reid laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you, too, Garcia." She pulled away to grin at him. Then noticed his state of undress. "Oh my god! Muscles ahoy!" She ran her hands over his chest and abdomen in shock.

"Penelope, I love you, but you need to stop touching my man's muscles." JJ ordered, coming into sight. Garcia turned her attention to the younger agent. "Yay for you Jayje! Your man is back!" JJ laughed, more at Reid's embarrassed expression.

"I'm going to get dressed," Reid mumbled, his face still red with embarrassment. "Don't think you need to for our benefit." Garcia tried. As soon as the bathroom door shut, she turned to her friend.

"So, how close did you and the good doctor get last night?" She asked mischievously.

"Close enough," JJ chuckled, "considering we're here on a case."

"Emily came to the room last night. I bunked with Derek and she said that you and Reid made her miss Hotch." Garcia informed her.

"Ok, so, Spence and I were a little…mushy." JJ admitted, her cheeks pink.

"'a little'?" Emily scoffed, coming into the room and closing the door. "'I missed hearing your heartbeat'." She quoted, lowering her face in a mocking impression of the young genius. JJ blushed, glaring at her best friend while Garcia went "Aww. That is so sweet! It's times like this that restore my faith in true love." "Ok, this discussion is over. I need to get dressed." JJ said firmly.

The two women begin to protest when a knock on the door saved JJ. She threw it open to see Dave Rossi. "Morning." He greeted. "Save me." She countered. He looked past her at Garcia and Emily. "Breakfast bar opened, Emily." The female agent's face lit up. She turned to JJ. "This isn't over," she warned before leaving, dragging a reluctant Garcia with her. Rossi winked at JJ and joined the two women walking down the hall. JJ closed the door and leaned back against it in relief. The bathroom door opened and Reid stuck his head out.

"Is it safe?"

* * *

With Garcia and Reid there, they were able to get more work done, really getting somewhere with the case. Thanks to Reid, they were able to eliminate a lot more suspects and get a geographically profile that was sorely needed. They spent the entire morning working hard, although Hotch had to keep getting on Morgan and Emily for getting off task. They were attempting to fill Reid in on everything he had missed from Jack's birthday to Henry's new obsession with all things space. It had been almost lunch time when Emily pulled Reid to the side. She directed him towards an empty room. "What's up?" Reid asked, confused.

Emily surprised him, hugging him long and hard. "You're my best friend, you know that right?" Reid could hear the shakiness in her voice and he held her tighter.

"I missed you a lot, Em. You and JJ were neck-and-neck." She chuckled and sniffed.

"You're not allowed to leave for that long again, Spencer." She raised her head. "You're a bigger part of this tem than you realize." Reid nodded and kissed her forehead.

The door opened and Morgan slipped in, closing it softly. "I know I don't say it lot, but you're like a little brother to me, Reid, and I missed you." He admitted softly. Reid tucked Emily into his side, and grasped Morgan's hand in a gesture of friendship and brotherhood.

Soon the whole team had come into the room and embraced each other a way of reaffirming the bond they all had. "You can go ahead and cry Rossi," Emily teased the older agent, who had his hand on the young genius' shoulder. The quiet moment was broken by laughter.

"Let's get some lunch," Hotch suggested.

* * *

Rossi watched with amusement as Reid bounced up and down in his seat, anxiously waiting his food. "No Sonic where you were?" He asked.

"Only Burger King. And I hate Burger King." Reid answered, beaming as the girl set the tray down. It was loaded with two extra-long Chilly Cheese Coney, large order of tots and a green apple slushy.

"Got enough food there, Emily?" Garcia teased.

"Hey!" Emily protested.

"Emily eats just the right amount of food she needs." Hotch defended his wife. "Thank you, Hotch." Emily said, shooting a look at the tech goddess.

Reid devoured the tots and the first coney before anyone could blink. "Jesus, slow down. Kid, before you choke." Morgan advised. Reid moaned as he reached for the second one. "So good." Emily chuckled before digging into her own large order of lunch.

"Hey, Spence let me get a bite." JJ asked.

Reid smothered his smirk, but couldn't help the tone. "You sure, JJ? I mean it's kind of long and I wouldn't want you to…choke." He smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Garcia yelped in shock. "Oh my god! Spencer Reid!" Emily scolded with a laugh. "Yeah, baby!" Morgan cheered and hi-fived the young agent. Rossi grinned and looked over at Hotch, who was shaking his head.

JJ gave her own smirk, leaning across the table, closer to Reid. I can handle anything of yours, Spencer Reid, trust me."

"Uh, hold up! Rewind!" Garcia said loudly, holding up her hands. "I didn't tell you, baby girl?" Morgan asked, confused. "No, you didn't, Derek Morgan!" "Reid can flirt. And quite successfully, might I add." Emily announced. "He even had me blushing last night." She admitted, Hotch grumbling something under his breath and Emily patted his arm.

Reid slid the coney over to JJ. The table grew quiet a she lifted it and looking Reid dead in the eye, took a big, slow bite. Morgan's eyes went wide and Emily covered her husband's eyes when JJ moaned, tilting her head back. She placed the food back into the container and wiped the corner of her mouth with her middle finger, all with a wicked smile. Rossi shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably. Morgan blinked several times. Reid swallowed hard. That had totally backfired on him. JJ looked Reid in the eye. "Yum."

The whole table exploded in an uproar.

"Jesus Christ!" Emily yelped.

"Holy cow that was hot!" Garcia chimed.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Morgan cried.

Hotch stood up and whistled loudly for them to get quiet. "Lunch is over. Let's go." As they threw away their trash, Garcia demanded to know "who the hell taught you how to flirt!" Reid laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders. "That's another story for another day." He said with a smile and a wink. She fanned herself and said "Whew. Now I know how JJ feels." Emily laughed and they piled back into the SUV and headed back to the case.

* * *

Hotch slid down next to Reid against the side of the house, both drenched in sweat. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch." He commented. Reid shrugged.

"Stayed in the field in…" Hotch looked over at him.

"It goes no further, Spencer." Reid was quiet before he said "London for crypto. The California for Counter-terrorism."

Hotch nodded. He was a man of his word and would never reveal Reid's locations. He leaned his head back and breathed in the humid air of Texas.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah Reid?"

"I'm ready to go home." Hotch reached out and patted his shoulder. He watched Morgan drag the UNSUB to the car, Rossi behind him. Emily and JJ were making a beeline for them.

Hotch looked over at his youngest agent. "So am I, Spencer. So am I."

* * *

Reid ruffled his hair, debating on whether or not it needed the mousse he had been using the last couple of days. He decided yes, and styled it was all fluffed up in the front and he nodded, satisfied that it was to his liking. He tucked his undershirt into his dickies, which fit him in all the right places. He made sure the suspenders were locked before shrugging on the white dress shirt, buttoning up, but leaving the first three untouched. He slid the suspenders up and smirked at himself. He looked good. "Come on, Reid." Rossi said through the door. Reid opened the door and passed the older man to the bed and grabbed his suit jacket. "Wow, you look great." Rossi praised. Reid smiled and thanked him. "Popular style in California." He revealed and Rossi nodded. "Got a hat?" The younger agent popped a black fedora with a white stripe going around atop his head. "Now you're ready."

* * *

JJ cuddled into Reid, keeping one arm around his neck and the other hand laced with his. She was feeling nicely buzzed and smug, knowing that she was the envy of every woman in the bar, next to Emily, who was cuddled in her husband's lap, not unlike JJ seated in Reid's lap. She hummed happily when Spence began nuzzling her neck. He tilted his fedora (she had snagged a few hours ago) back so he could see her eyes. She smiled at him and thought back to the last couple of hours…

* * *

_"Whoa!" _

_"Check out Reid!" _

_"Looking good, Kid." _

_Reid blushed at the praise, but smiled at them. "Thanks guys." _

_"Man, someone really got a hold of your fashion style." Garcia commented. _

_"You are smoking hot, Reid." Emily said with a grin. Hotch nodded his agreement. _

_"What do you think, JJ? Think your man looks good?" Morgan teased. _

_JJ smirked and walked over to Reid, her short black dress twirling around her thighs teasingly, drawing Reid's attention to them. "I think my man is going to be the sexist guy out there tonight." She guaranteed, taking his hand. "Let's hit the club!" Garcia cheered. _

_"Tonight we're going hard!" Emily sang as they existed the lobby._

_CM_

_"Ok, I'm pretty sure this is asking for trouble." Emily mentioned casually as they looked over the drink list. _

_"Hey, case closed." Rossi pointed out. _

_"What can I get for you?" A young waitress asked, pen poised over her pad. _

_"I'll have a rum and coke." Hotch ordered. _

_"Bloody Mary." Garcia said. _

_"Make it two." Emily echoed. _

_"Uh, I will have a screaming orgasm." JJ ordered. _

_"Yes, you will." Reid said nonchalantly. _

_"Uh," Morgan made a noise in the back of his throat. Emily and Garcia were too shocked to comment. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Hotch finally said, snapped everyone out of their trance. "I can't believe you said that!" Garcia cried. "Seriously, Reid, what the hell happened to you?" Emily demanded to know. The waitress coughed and they turned back to her. _

_"Sorry, sweetheart." Morgan apologized. "I'll have a captain Morgan." He ordered. "Ok, and I will have-" Reid started, but JJ cut him off. "Spence will have a cocktease." She said with a smirk. _

_Reid answered with his own. "Are you going to deliver that personally, Jennifer?" _

_"Oh!" Morgan gasped. _

_"Ok, that's enough." Hotch warned. _

_"They're adults, Aaron." Rossi reminded him. "Do we need to separate you two?" Garcia asked. "Maybe alcohol isn't the best decision." Emily joked. Rossi slipped the poor waitress a twenty. "Thanks for putting up with us. You can get the drinks now." She nodded and rushed to the bar._

_CM_

_"Alright Spencer, moment of truth," Garcia declared. "Who taught you how to flirt." Reid sighed with a smile. "Can't let it go?" "Not on your life, Mister." He took a sip of his drink (He ended up ordering a vodka tonic and giving JJ the cocktease, which set off a good fifteen minute round of flirting between them and teasing from the team) before clearing his throat. _

_"I was with crypto, and one of the female agents, Kate, kept flirting with me, only I didn't realize it." "There's a shock." Emily interrupted with a grin. Reid gave her a look before continuing. "I didn't even realize I was flirting back until her boyfriend came to see me." He began. _

_"Oh ho! Nice, Reid." Morgan joked. _

_"Yeah, so when I went to CT, Mia was the female agent in charge. She heard about what happened and offered to help me pout. She taught me hot to recognize the signs and response appropriately. She and a couple of other agents let me practice on them. Although, I did have to tell Thomas Griffith, more than once, that I wasn't actually interested. I was just practicing." That got laughs from everyone at the table. _

_The night went on as Reid told more stories and by now, everyone had had a drink or two. That's when the song started playing. JJ perked up. "I love this song!" "Oldie, but goodie." Garcia agreed. "Dance with me, Spence." JJ told the genius. He shook his head, but she enticed him with a smile and took his hand, dragging him onto the floor._

_"Oh man, this should be good." Morgan laughed. They watched Reid stand before JJ a little uncertain before taking a deep breath. And a big chance. _

_He took her hand and pulled her close, letting his body feel the music. _

_"Ok, ok." Emily said. "Not bad, not bad." _

_The song was slow and seductive, so Reid followed the rhythm. He placed his hand on JJ's lower back, pulling her flush against his body and slipping his thigh between her legs. He guided her across the floor slowly, moving his body in time with hers. _

_Rossi raised his eyebrows in surprise and Emily and Garcia looked at each other. "Am I seeing things or is Spencer Reid dancing?" Garcia asked. "It's not just you." Morgan assured her. _

_Reid spun JJ out, stretching their arms taunt before she spun back into him, her back against his front. _

_"Graceful." Rossi commented. Morgan lifted his bottle and took a drink. _

_JJ arched her body back against Reid, pushing her ass against his crotch. _

_Morgan spit out his drink, and the girls went nuts, catcalling to the couple. "Keep it clean!" Emily shouted. _

_Reid slid his hands down JJ's thighs teasingly before dragging them back, her dress riding up dangerously. _

_"That's the opposite!" Garcia called out. Rossi looked at Hotch, who was trying to figure out what to do. He handed Hotch the menu and he buried his face in appreciatively. _

_From there, it got worse, with Reid and JJ pushing the envelope. The song ended with JJ's leg hitched around Reid's hip, his face framed by her hands, both of them breathless. _

_"Do you think maybe the real Spencer Reid is wondering around somewhere in the world, while this guy has all the fun?" Morgan wondered. "I think we've underestimated the good doctor all these years." Emily said._

* * *

JJ laid her head against Reid's neck, the fedora falling to the ground. Morgan picked it up and placed it on the table. "I think it's time to head back." He suggested. Hotch nodded, his wife dozing in his arms. They paid before leaving and heading back to the hotel.

They all separated to their rooms, with a slightly different room order. Hotch and Emily roomed together again with Morgan in the other bed, his back to them. Reid and JJ were alone, the couple passed out, wrapped around the other. Garcia and Rossi roomed, both so tired, they didn't hear the other snoring.

CM

The next morning, they all boarded the plane, slightly hung-over and keeping quiet. JJ collapsed onto the backseat, Reid stretching out beside her. "I can't wait to see Henry." He confessed, untangling the headphones from the ipod JJ had kept for him while he was gone.

JJ smiled, leaning up and kissing him. "Me, too, baby. Me, too."

* * *

Viola. Man, this took forever, especially since I was more worried about what was going to happen to Emily. Anyway, next part soon be up within the next month.


End file.
